Turning Over
by LoversByHaters
Summary: El de este año era un verano particularmente caliente. Gran parte de la gente se quedaba en casa. Aquellos que tenían que hacerle frente al sol sudaban de manera descarada. Por supuesto que fue en este verano que el jeep de Stiles empeoró. Traducción autorizada por whittledwood. Sterek.


Traducción autorizada por **whittledwood **

**Resumen: **El de este año era un verano particularmente caliente. Gran parte de la gente se quedaba en casa. Aquellos que tenían que hacerle frente al sol sudaban de manera descarada.

Por supuesto que fue en este verano que el jeep de Stiles empeoró.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece.

* * *

**Turning Over**

* * *

El de este año era un verano particularmente caliente. Gran parte de la gente se quedaba en casa. Aquellos que tenían que hacerle frente al sol sudaban de manera descarada.

Por supuesto que fue en este verano que el jeep de Stiles empeoró.

La primera vez, afortunadamente, fue en abril y el clima estaba más frío; también tenía a Derek en el auto. Stiles se estacionó a un lado de la carretera cuando el jeep se detuvo con un chisporroteo a las afueras del pueblo. Su motor se había recalentado, de nuevo.

—No, no, nena. Ya vamos tarde. Por favor. ¿No?... Está bien —murmuró mientras frotaba tranquilizadoramente el volante. Miró hacia Derek para encarar su mirada fulminante con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Derek rodó los ojos. —Vamos. —Gesticuló para que Stiles, al igual que él, saliera del auto.

Stiles simplemente observó cuando Derek abrió el capó para dejar que se enfriara. Después de un rato revisó un par de cosas, y Stiles encendió el auto. Derek notó lo sorprendido que parecía cuando lograron volver al camino tan pronto. A Derek le encantaba lo expresiva que podía ser su cara.

* * *

La segunda vez que se averió fue en junio. Al parecer Stiles no conocía a nadie más que supiera sobre autos, así que acudió a Derek. Éste condujo hasta el lugar y miró bajo el capó por él.

Stiles también puso su cabeza bajo el capó abierto. Mientras Derek buscaba el problema, Stiles le hacía preguntas sobre la reparación de autos y lo que estaba haciendo actualmente y por qué. Hablaron agradablemente por un rato.

Derek comenzó a abrirse un poco mientras trabajaban. Le dijo a Stiles que su papá había sido ingeniero y que le encantaba arreglar autos antiguos. Habló sobre la vez que él y su papá restauraron un Mustang del 69 cuando Derek tenía catorce años, pidiéndole que no preguntara sobre lo que sucedió con el auto. Stiles hacía que sus manos parecieran ocupadas mientras escuchaba con atención.

Esta vez Stiles pudo ayudarle a hacer un par de cosas, y de verdad fue de ayuda en la mayor parte.

—Bueno, vas a necesitar ese tapón nuevo pronto. Debería arrancar, y _debería _llevarte a casa.

—Gracias de nuevo, hombre —dijo Stiles. Giró la llave y sonrió alegremente cuando el motor arrancó. Derek bajó el capó y entonces Stiles se marchó.

Derek decidió que estaba cansado de esperar.

* * *

Hoy era uno de esos días especialmente calientes. Algunas personas se habían acercado para ayudar a terminar las renovaciones de la casa Hale. Stiles era una de esas personas y, por supuesto, el último en marcharse.

Derek estaba lavando platos y esperando escuchar el arranque del motor de Stiles. Siempre escuchaba cómo sonaba el auto cuando estaba encendido, el trasto lo ponía nervioso. Lo escuchó chasquear repetidamente, pero aun después de algunos intentos, se rehusó a arrancar. Derek fue hasta el frente para encontrar a Stiles. El calor lo golpeó con intensidad en el momento en que salió.

Encontró a Stiles en el jardín delantero. —Ábrelo, echemos un vistazo —dijo al bajar las escaleras.

Stiles abrió el capó y miró hacia abajo.

—Creo que es la batería —dijo. Derek miró la batería y pasó un dedo por uno de los tornillos que sobresalían de la parte superior.

—Tienes un montón de calcio acumulado alrededor de las terminales —indicó con calma—. Iré por algunas cosas.

Derek se dirigió al nuevo cobertizo y buscó en su mesa de trabajo las cosas que necesitaba.

Cuando regresó al auto, Stiles estaba sin camisa y evaluando el disyuntor. Alzó la mirada y se enderezó al ver a Derek.

—Sé que está haciendo calor, pero, ¿crees que podemos aprovechar para cambiar mi aceite? —preguntó.

—Sí, está bien —dijo Derek. Bajó sus cosas mientras Stiles rodeaba el auto y sacaba el gato, algunas latas de aceite y algunas toallitas de papel.

Derek solía distraerse viendo los músculos que Stiles había ganado por ejercitar con ellos más seguido. Se flexionaron y movieron cuando Stiles agarró el montón para llevárselo. Tendría que trabajar en su concentración.

—Hay un recolector de aceite al lado de la casa. —Derek hizo un gesto hacia el lado derecho de la propiedad. Vio a Stiles alejarse y sonrió un poco para sí. Decidió que él también se desharía de su camisa.

Sacó los conectores y comenzó a limpiar los depósitos de calcio. Stiles regresó y se arrodilló en el suelo para poner el gato debajo del jeep. Derek observó mientras lo alineaba y lo colocaba.

Volvió a bajar la mirada con rapidez. —Entonces, um, compraste el nuevo tapón de presión del líquido refrigerante —notó con despreocupación. Terminó y volvió a poner los conectores en la batería. Caminó hacia donde estaba arrodillado Stiles—. Todo listo aquí arriba.

—De acuerdo. Sí, fue algo fácil. —Comenzó a girar la manivela. Estaba sudando bastante y de vez en cuando ensuciándose más la piel cuando trataba de limpiarse. Su olor impregnaba el área y era lo suficientemente fuerte para enmascarar el olor del aceite y el metal. Derek apartó la vista y apretó un poco su mandíbula.

—¿Quién cambió el tapón para ti? —preguntó.

—Yo mismo —respondió el otro.

—¿El auto se ha recalentado últimamente? —preguntó Derek algo sorprendido. Volvió a mirar a Stiles.

—Nop. —Cuando terminó de levantar el vehículo con el gato, agarró el recolector de aceite y Derek le pasó una llave en silencio. Stiles se metió bajo el auto y todo lo que Derek podía ver de él era su parte baja asomándose debajo del jeep. Se removió bajo la máquina, exponiendo más su abdomen. Derek podía ver la línea de vello castaño bajando justo debajo de su ombligo y hacia sus pantalones bajos.

Pensó en lo mucho que de pronto parecía saber Stiles sobre autos y no se sorprendió cuando se le ocurrió la idea de que estaba investigando sobre mecánica.

Stiles salió de debajo del auto para dejar que el aceite se drenara en el recolector. Sus hombros estaban cubiertos de tierra y de alguna manera tenía una gran mancha de aceite en su pecho.

Derek se le quedó mirando. No podía evitarlo, y no cesó.

Stiles alzó la mirada y notó que estaba siendo observado. Sonrió y se acercó hacia Derek. Extendió una mano y la puso en su pecho mientras hacia un ademán para pasarle por un lado, pero Derek le tomó de la muñeca y lo detuvo.

—No puedo esperar porque te mudes aquí —habló en voz baja, como siempre hacía cuando decía cosas poco habituales de su persona.

—Ya falta poco. Una semana, en realidad —dijo Stiles con una sonrisa—. No puedo creer que no me hayas contado que arreglabas autos con tu papá antes. Ni siquiera sabía que eras bueno con los autos hasta hace un par de meses —dijo con un puchero. Se acercó un poco más. A Derek le gustaba la forma en que se sentía a pesar del calor. Stiles alzó sus manos y continuó—: Sé que a veces es duro hablar sobre ellos, sólo quiero que sepas que me gusta cuando lo haces.

Derek inclinó la cabeza y juntó sus labios en un beso suave. Pasó las manos por sus costados mientras Stiles le agarraba los hombros.

Cuando se separaron, Stiles retrocedió un pasó y le miró con curiosidad. —¿Y qué le pasó a tu Mustang? —preguntó.

Derek miró las marcas de grasa que Stiles dejó en sus hombros y entonces regresó la mirada a éste con desaprobación fingida. —Tal vez te lo diga algún día. —Tomó una de las latas de aceite y se la pasó con una sonrisa.

Stiles la tomó con un ceño fruncido que rápidamente se convirtió en una sonrisa similar. Le dio un beso en los labios antes de volver al frente de su jeep.

Derek se quedó allí inmóvil por un momento.

Aun después de todos estos años con Stiles para él a veces todo se sentía tan nuevo.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
